clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Beacon Boardwalk
The Beacon Boardwalk is an area in Club Penguin Island. It is a shore by the sea, characterized by its large boardwalk in the center of the area. It features multiple attractions, including shops, a bay, an abandoned lighthouse, and a waterslide. Rockhopper's ship, The Migrator, is docked here, and Aunt Arctic resides here as well. Events A key feature of the Beacon Boardwalk is an event system. Every four minutes, there is a different event which takes place in the center of the boardwalk, and each event lasts one minute. A timer on top of the nearby Welcome Market displays how much time is left until the next event starts. *Dance floor - the center turns into a checkered dance floor. While on the floor, players can perform unique dances, by selecting various action buttons that appear. *Trampoline - the center turns into a large trampoline. Players that step on the trampoline bounce high into the air. *Beach balls - several beach balls fall from the sky onto the center. Players can kick them by interacting with them while standing next to one. Fishing Members can cast a fishing rod from the fishing pier at the boardwalk. To reel in, the player must repeatedly tap the interact button once there is a bite on the line. This is indicated by the interact button turning orange and the fishing line being jerked around. The player will receive a certain amount of coins depending on the object reeled in. A maximum of 10 lines may be cast a day. Possible catches along with their coin value are: Locations Icebergs and bay On the southwest end of the Boardwalk is a row of small icebergs, which surround a bay, which periodically has geysers that can lift players into the air. The icebergs can be walked, and one even houses a hot spring which can be sat in. The Migrator is also parked here. The Migrator The Migrator is a ship owned by pirate captain Rockhopper, used to sail penguins to the Beacon Boardwalk, and where the player starts the game after joining. It is docked at the west end of the Boardwalk. Rockhopper resides here, and talking talking to her allows members to play adventures. On the deck, there is a springboard that allows players to access the crow's nests above. One of the nests has a zipline that can be used to access the top of the Lighthouse. Foodtrekker The Foodtrekker is a shop that specializes in food items that is parked on the west end . It has picnic tables nearby where players can sit. A short ways south of the Foodtrekker is a dock where members can fish multiple times a day. Objects reeled in are worth coins, with the amount varying by what is caught. Changing Rooms and Lighthouse The Changing Rooms and the Lighthouse are both located on the northwest end of the Boardwalk. The Changing Rooms allow access to the Clothing Customizer. The Lighthouse, although abandoned and the interior inaccessible, plays a recurring role in Aunt Arctic's adventures. The light of the Lighthouse is initially frozen, and the bulb inside is broken. Over the course of the adventures, layers must melt the ice and replace the bulb to repair the Lighthouse. The top of the Lighthouse can be accessed by a springboard, and there is also a zipline on top of the building, which can be used to travel down to the Water Slide. Welcome Plaza The Welcome Plaza central location of the Beacon Boardwalk. Here, special events occur periodically. By default, the boardwalk has a mosaic on it, with four different images drawn in each corner: two mountains, two fish, two trees, and two palm trees. Directly around the center is the Welcome Market shop, a Disney Store, which as of yet has no functionality, and The Exchange, where players can trade collectibles for coins. Aunt Arctic resides next to The Exchange, and talking talking to her allows members to play adventures. Between the aforementioned structures there are blocked paths with construction barriers nearby. East of The Exchange is a path that leads to the Coconut Cove. Water Slide In the southeast corner of the Boardwalk, there is a small hill, with a large water slide, which players can slide down into the bay from. Also on the hill is a picnic blanket and a few cushions that can be sat on, a zipline that members can use to access one of The Migrator's crow's nests, and a fountain named the Wish Squid. Collectibles :The following collectibles can be found here. Coins are also included. Daily Challenges :The following challenges can be completed here. "Zip It" can be completed here, at the Coconut Cove, or both. Quick Chat messages :The following location-specific Quick Chat messages can be used here. Music